


Art Imitating Life

by justeruriforever



Series: All the ways we might have met (Eruri Porn) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Levi, Business Proposal, Graffiti, Graffiti Art, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Marketing Company, Marketing Executive Erwin, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Orphan Levi, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Imagery, Sexual Tension, Sexual propositioning, Slow-burn Attraction, Smut, Underage Levi, Voyeurism, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: Erwin, a 27 year old Marketing Executive is entranced by the art of an infamous Street Artist - Kid A.He does everything in his power to pursue the artist, for a purely 'business' transaction, of course ;-)





	1. Art Imitating Life (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my new fic.  
> The chapters will be short, but will build (inevitably) towards some good old fashioned eruri porn.  
> I've tagged the fic 'underage' but this will not be the case when they finally do-the-do!  
> Your comments are always welcomed.
> 
> PS - The art inspiration for this fic has come partially from a home-grown street / graffiti artist I adore Kid Acne, and his stabby warrior women.

 

At 27 years old, Erwin Smith is an Executive Partner of a multimillion-pound Marketing company.  His passion for his job, his calling, makes him strive to find the next best design, visuals that will bring his client’s product / service to the world’s attention.  He is entirely focused on his career, and it has always been this way – often at the expense of friendships and relationships – but Erwin doesn’t mind.  He fills his days with beautiful things and passionate people, and until now, that has been enough for Erwin, enough to fulfil his needs.

 

\- - -

 

Being 27, Erwin likes to keep himself fit.  He runs every morning before work, and frequently after work also, unless he’s at the gym.  His regular run route takes him through the less salubrious parts of Sina – the long abandoned railway arches, the canal tow-paths and the now, derelict industrial heart-land.  And although these spaces and places are seemingly forsaken, they have become an unwitting source of inspiration for the accomplished Marketing Executive.

 

\- - -

 

_Kid A._

 

Erwin sees his work, long before he ever gets the opportunity to meet him in person.  Kid A – a prolific graffiti (street) artist, who adorns the crumbling walls of the industrial structures with his exceptional artwork.   Kid A - who incorporates the structural and ruinous quirks of the railways arches into his crafted designs.  Kid A – who leaves Erwin feeling energised and hungry for the sacredness of his illicit visual motifs. 

 

The anthropomorphised, black cat with its forked, stabby tail – the common motif in Kid A’s artwork invades Erwin’s dreams.  It speaks of lore and mystery, something intangible that Erwin cannot grasp, but which he chases to understand all the same.  Erwin longs to meet Kid A – the artist who makes the city his canvas, who speaks to him though the wisps and traces of aerosol. 

 

\- - -

 

One morning, whilst running through the poorly-lit tunnels alongside the Sina canal, Erwin happens upon the opportunity he has waited for.  In the distance he sees the figure of what he suspects is a child, clothed in black, hood-up against the chilled, morning air.  As he gets closer, he notices two small, pointed protrusions standing-up from the hood of the child’s coat – ears, they are cat’s ears.  “Kid A”.  Erwin whispers breathlessly to himself, as his running pace slows and he prepares to finally cross paths with the enigmatic street artist.

 

\- - -


	2. Art Imitating Life (Part 2)

As Erwin tentatively approaches the diligent artist, he notes a bag filled with a kaleidoscope of aerosol cans at his feet. Scuffling his running shoes on the uneven canal tow-path, Erwin unwittingly draws the attention of the child, who turns his steely eyes narrowing into a scowl, the lower part of his face obscured by a black bandana, obviously protecting him from the aerosol fumes.

 

\- - -

 

“Move away old man, nothing for you to see here”. A sharp voice, in a surprisingly low, almost mature tone, muffled slightly by the face-covering, snaps at Erwin. Erwin doesn’t move away, instead he takes in the artwork emerging on the tunnel wall. Its protagonist is the black cat again, who’s forked tail has just sliced through an imposing sky-scraper, as it turns away to leave the scene. “Wow. This is a powerful statement against rampant corporatisation. You are a very talented artist”. Erwin says, somewhat awe-struck.

 

“My artwork doesn’t require your pseudo-psycho-analytical bullshit old man. What are you a budding, fucking art critic or something?” Kid A spits out vehemently at Erwin. “I’m a marketing executive actually”, replies Erwin, puffing his chest out a little at the kid’s offensive retorts. “Trust me, I know good design when I see it”. “I daren’t even trust you not to call the cops on my ass”. Kid A states back.

 

Attempting to remain unflustered by the kid’s continuing derision, Erwin stays where he is, watching the methodical way he applies the spray paint, and changes the nozzles to achieve depth and shade to his work. “I work better without an audience you know. I’m not here for your fucking entertainment”. Kid A says to Erwin, his eyes never leaving their focus on his work. “Oh but I disagree. You are. I’ve been admiring your work for some time now”.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kid A scoffs at the resolute blonde. “Tell me then, if you know my work so well, what’s your favourite piece?” The kid’s challenge is accepted readily by Erwin, who takes little time to think about his response. “Definitely the piece on the side of the old Survey Corps building – the rape of the world”. Erwin envisages the stark art piece in his mind – Kid A’s anthropomorphic feline, penetrating a fiery planet with his / her forked tail.

 

Kid A quickly, and somewhat scornfully dismisses Erwin’s appraisal of his work. “Tsk – raping the world. Only a perv would interpret it that way”. “Then explain it to me. Help me understand”. Erwin implores, anxious to get underneath the façade of the intriguing artist. “You’d never understand old man. It’s not worth my effort”. Kid A replies appearing now, rather exasperated. But Erwin remains steadfast, and undeterred. “Try me”.

 


	3. Art Imitating Life (Part 3)

 

“Look Mister”. Kid A starts, turning partially to cast what only could be described as a death-stare at Erwin.“Erwin, Erwin Smith” Typically when he introduces himself Erwin would offer his hand, but he suspects the little fire-brand that stands before him wouldn’t appreciate the gesture, so he keeps his hands down by his side.“Look Erwin, I gotta finish this piece before sun-up, and before I’m missed, and I’m sure you got places to be too, so …”He trails off, and his words cause Erwin to check his watch.Yes, he too has places to be, work in fact, but he feels reluctant, now he’s found him, to let the boy go.

 

“I’d like to talk with you again”.Erwin says hurriedly.“Hmmm, I’m sure you would”.Kid A replies sarcastically.“No, I mean it.I’ve meant everything I’ve said.I really like your work, and I’d like to hear more about it”.Kid A merely scoffs again at Erwin’s words.“I run in this area most mornings.Where can I find you?”“Wherever there’s a blank space to be filled, I’ll be there”.The kid turns fully away from Erwin and focuses his energies entirely on completing his work.Conversation definitively over.

 

Reluctantly Erwin knows he must too turn, to leave, and shower before work.“I’ll look out for you then”.He calls to the kid, as he starts-up his jogging pace again, and follows the tow-path for the journey back to his house.The journey passes in a blur.Erwin feels giddy.Content that he has finally met Kid A, and has spoken to him, albeit a rather strained, difficult conversation.Surely, he thinks, things can only get better from there.

 

\- - -

 

Kid A (aka Levi Ackerman) once the tall, rather overbearingly forward blonde jogs away, turns to stare at the retreating figure.Apart from the cops, no-one has ever spoken to him whilst he paints.  And no-one has ever shown such an interest in his work.He frowns at the implication, and the oddness of the encounter.Sure, deep down he feels flattered that someone would recognise him / his work, and attempt to talk to him about its meaning, especially someone as fucking deliciously hot as Erwin bloody Smith, but he knows once anyone discovers anything about him as a person, regardless how good an ‘artist’ they think he is, they’ll run a mile in the other direction.

 

It’s safer to keep people like Erwin Smith at an arm’s length, safer still to avoid them all together.In two months’ time he’ll be sixteen, and able to leave the children’s home, he’s resided in for most of his life, forever.And for Levi, that day can’t come soon enough.Sure it’ll probably mean sleeping on the streets, but he’ll finally be free – and Levi knows freedom always comes at a cost.


	4. Art Imitating Life (Part 4)

 

“Hmmm I’m not sure Erwin.Sounds like a bit of a gamble to me”.Erwin is using everything in his marketing arsenal to persuade Armin Alert, the manager of the band ‘The 104th Corps’ that he’s found the perfect artist to produce their next album cover.“Armin, trust me.When have I ever steered you wrong?”

 

“Hmmm go on then Erwin, convince me!”“Look his art is perfect for your band.He’s young, progressive, angry, political.His artwork will speak volumes to the legions of 104th fans”.“Okay, I’m liking what I hear.Can I see some of his previous work?”“Ermm, well, I need to persuade him to come on-board first.Give me some time Armin.I’ll deliver, I always do”.Erwin says, flashing a bright smile at the smaller blonde staring at him through skype-chat.

 

Sighing with relief Erwin finally ends the call to the band manager, and reclines back in his office chair, rubbing his throbbing temples with his sweaty hands.It had been 3 weeks since his encounter with Kid A, and despite frequenting the areas where his artwork was most prominent, he had yet to have a further encounter with the boy.That said he had seen numerous art pieces appear throughout the area, he just hadn’t been lucky enough to see him again … yet.

 

\- - -

 

Levi has purposefully been avoiding a second encounter with Erwin Smith.Oh he’s seen him, for sure. He’s watched the fit blonde jog almost aimlessly around his familiar patch, evidently on the look-out, but he’s always managed to keep himself just out of sight.He’s taken to taunting him though – leaving hidden messages in his new art.A flash of cerulean in the eyes of the unwitting victim of his main character.An ironic marketing leviathan slashed by the unyielding justice of the black cat.Whether Erwin would be clever enough to pick-up on the hidden meanings Levi isn’t certain.

 

Given his carefulness Levi certainly doesn’t expect to ever encounter the blonde again.But clearly he isn’t careful enough.

 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently writing this purely off-the-cuff.  
> Hope it's interesting enough to hold your attention.


	5. Art Imitating Life (Part 5)

Levi is outlining what was to be his 25th installation in the industrial district.He has carefully sketched out his signature figure – the black cat – pumping his polluting seed into the already plundered ocean, when he hears familiar footsteps approach behind him.

 

“I thought I’d successfully managed to shake you off old man”.“And there’s me thinking you’ve been leaving me teasing messages in your most recent art”.The blonde’s almost lyrical cadence cut through Levi, and caused him to shiver.His uncontrollable, physical reaction to the blonde’s low, sultry tone thankfully went unnoticed.

 

“I haven’t got time to entertain you today.I was almost caught returning late last time.I’m not risking it this time.I’ve gotta focus on my work”. Levi says dismissively. “Okay – you focus, and I’ll talk”.That fucking blonde always had an answer. “Why?”Levi pauses, and looks over his shoulder at Erwin, the puzzled look adorning his face, gratefully hidden by his bandana mask.“Why what?”The blonde retorts.“Why do you wanna talk to me old man?Haven’t you got anything better to do?”“Not really”.Erwin replies, settling against the wall Levi is about to spray.

 

“You interest me.And …”“And what old man?You want me to suck your dick?”Erwin almost chokes on the kid’s lewd, frankness.“Er no!I’ve got a proposition for you”.“Oh, you wanna suck my dick?Maybe later blondie, but I’ve got work to do now”.Levi throws Erwin a coy stare, before casting his attention back to the task in-hand.“Fuck kid, they’ll be no dick sucking.It’s a business proposition”.“I ain’t no prostitute!”Levi snaps back immediately.“No, you’re an artist and I want to purchase your services”.

 

\- - -

 

Levi is left dumbfounded at Erwin’s unexpected request.“Do you have a name?I mean, other than Kid A?”“Yes of course.But I only share it with people I trust”.“How can I earn your trust?”“You can start by buying me breakfast.And we’ll take it from there”.


	6. Art Imitating Life (Part 6)

 

“Now scat, and let me get on with what I came here to do.You almost made me late back to the home last time”.Levi says dismissively.Bending to select a colour from his aerosol palette. “The home?”Erwin picks up immediately on the boy’s phrasing.“Yes the home.Saint fucking Maria’s”.“You live in an orphanage?”Erwin replies incredulously.“Yes.What of it?Those religious fuckers can be brutal at dishing out their punishment, I should know.They’d be doubly angry if they discovered I was out being propositioned by pervy old man”.Levi pauses, realising he’s revealed far too much about himself, then he would have liked, already.So he changes tack.

 

“Look I’ll meet you at the Garrison Café at 9am okay.Bring your wallet, I’m fucking starving”.“Okay”.Erwin replies rather worriedly now.He doesn’t like the idea that he might have got the boy into trouble by merely holding him up.“9am then.  At the Garrison Café”.“That’s what I said old man.Don’t be late!”

 

\- - -

 

“Shit!”Erwin thinks to himself as he jogs back to his house.The lad’s an orphan, clearly a child, still to be under the care of somewhere like St. Maria’s.Whilst showering, Erwin thinks about how best to proceed with his proposal to the kid, and whether he should at all.The kid’s talent is obvious, but whether he should be engaging a minor in such an important business deal, well Erwin is decidedly uncertain. 

 

He supposes a discussion over breakfast isn’t that big-a-deal.Maybe he’ll learn more about mysterious Kid A.Somehow, deep down, Erwin feels positive his interest in the kid is becoming much more than mere business.


	7. Art Imitating Life (Part 7)

Levi makes it back to St. Maria’s before the standard call for morning prayers.He stashes his bag full of aerosol cans in an unused outbuilding on the orphanage grounds, before slipping back into his cold bed.He shows his face in the prayer hall, but chooses to forego breakfast, not wanting to stomach another bland bowl of porridge.He knows he’ll be missed if he skips prayers, but no-one ever seems to care if he skips breakfast.

 

\- - -

 

Hurriedly dressing in his usual black attire he stalks out of the orphanage and heads to the Garrison Café – arriving just before 9am, and he shuffles about outside, trying not to look too suspicious whilst he waits for Erwin.

 

The blonde arrives at exactly 9am.Levi does a double-take, he’s never seen Erwin in anything other than his running gear, and now he stands before him in a navy-blue, three-piece-suit.He looks totally fuckable, all power and masculinity.Levi tries not to stare too much as he follows the blonde into the café, not at the way the jacket drapes over the man’s broad shoulders, or at the way his tailored trousers hug his glorious ass ever-so tightly.

 

\- - -

 

“I’ll have the works.With tea”.Levi demands, as he moves to take a seat in the farthest corner of the café, leaving Erwin to place their order.

 

Once the meal arrives Levi eats ravenously.Erwin watches him with a slight expression of amusement on his face.“You sure have a big appetite for someone so small”.He observes.“Fuck off.I was malnourished as a child”.Levi bites back, with a mouth stuffed with buttered toast.Erwin isn’t sure whether the kid is joking or not, but he decides not to try and poke the bear any further.

 

\- - -

 

Plates empty, Levi picks up his tea-cup by the rim, and leans forward into the table, looking pointedly at Erwin.“So spit it out then. What’s this proposition you have for me?”Erwin collects himself before speaking.“I have been looking for a unique artist that I can work with, for some time now.I thought you might fit-the-bill. Though I didn’t know you were a kid, a minor”.

 

“Tsk”.Levi tuts at Erwin’s words.“Why does that make a difference.I’m an artist ain’t I?”“Yes, yes you are, you most certainly are.But I’m not sure I can offer an employment contract to a minor.I’m certain there are laws against it”.Erwin hesitates, and Levi scrabbles to rescue the situation.“I’ll be sixteen in a month.Then I’ll be old enough to do what the fuck I want!”“Is that so?”Erwin replies.“Then maybe we should have this conversation again, a month from now?”Lifting his steely, grey eyes in defiance at the blonde Levi asserts – “maybe we should”.

 


	8. Art Imitating Life (Part 8)

Levi still has tea left in his pot, but the conversation with Erwin has stagnated somewhat.He feels determined to try and hold the blonde’s attention for a while longer.Shit, he’s got nothing else to do, nowhere else to go, apart from hanging about on the streets until sun-down, when he has to return to that shit-hole of an orphanage.Before Erwin has the chance to signal for the bill, Levi blurts out “the name’s Levi”.

 

“Levi” – Erwin tests the name out loud.“Pleased to meet you Levi.Does this mean you trust me now?”Erwin says with a slight smirk on his lips.“No.Just making conversation.And you asked.I thought it only fair to tell you”.Levi shrugs off Erwin’s words.Perhaps he is beginning to warm to the blonde, not that he’d dare admit it to him.“Anyhow, you’re gonna need a name to go with the employment contract”.He follows up sarcastically.“Yes, I suppose I am”.Erwin replies thoughtfully.

 

\- - -

 

“For the sake of ‘just making conversation’, I have a few questions Levi, if you’ll indulge me?”Erwin says, lacing his huge hands together in front of him, resting them on the table.“Try me.Worst case scenario is I’ll tell you to fuck off”.

 

“Okay”.Erwin starts, leaving a brief pause as if he’s trying to think of a question.“How long have you lived at St. Maria’s?”“On-and-off since I was 5”.Levi replies honestly.“What happened to your parents?”“Dead”.“You were never fostered or adopted?”“Fostered out to a few families over the years, but I was too much for them to handle.Always ended up back at St. Maria’s”.“What happens to you when you hit sixteen?”“I’ll leave that hellhole for good, and never look back”.“And you’ll go where?”Levi merely shrugs, he doesn’t know.

 

\- - -

 

Silence descends again, as the conversation runs dry.It’s as if Erwin is trying to think of something more to say, something to turn the conversation back to a positive, but they both know it’s fruitless. 

 

\- - -

 

Erwin pays the bill.He’s about to leave, and Levi doesn’t want him to.He enjoys the man’s company.He feels comfortable in his presence.He wants to talk to him about life, and art and everything in between.

 

He watches powerlessly as the man rises to leave.He almost misses the slip of paper placed on the table, in front of him.“In a month’s time I expect to hear from you”.Erwin turns and leaves the café with the bell on the entrance jingling with an air of finality.

 

\- - -

 

Levi turns the piece of paper in his hand.It’s an address and a telephone number.It’s a start.

 


	9. Art Imitating Life (Part 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the great Tennessee Williams for the quote - "time is the longest distance between two places."

 

Time passes too slowly when there’s something you are desperately waiting for.Erwin never waits.He’s never had to exert patience.He’s lived a life where what he wants, he gets, and that fulfilment is more-often-than-not, immediately felt.

 

But not now.Not with Levi.

 

Even immersing himself in work doesn’t make the hands of the clock turn any faster.

 

\- - -

 

In both his waking moments, and his sub-conscious ones, Erwin pictures Levi’s face.He hadn’t envisaged such delicate features were hidden under his face-mask.The sharpness of his grey eyes, the elegance of his face, the glossiness of his raven hair.The petite, almost fragile body of a boy, with such an astute, complex mind, that has seemingly lived years beyond his age. 

 

It’s not difficult to chase the overwhelming attraction he feels coursing through his veins.Though it’s not easy to either.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin doesn’t know what compelled him to give Levi his address.No, that’s a lie, he does know. It was a compulsion fuelled by attraction and desire – towards the boy, towards his art – he’s not entirely certain.Are they one-and-the-same? However, he feels certain the boy won’t willingly contact him.He knows the boy won’t accept what he’s offering.What is he offering anyway?Does he, himself know?

 

He replays their conversation.He thinks about Levi’s past – and the things neither of them can change.Then he thinks about Levi’s future – something he so desires to change.

 

A month seems like an awfully long time when you desire something, so incredibly so.

 

For Erwin, time becomes the longest distance between two places.

 

\- - -


	10. Art Imitating Life (Part 10)

I pray thee speak me sooth   
What is thy name?' He said, 'My name is Love.'   
Then straight the first did turn himself to me   
And cried, 'He lieth, for his name is Shame,   
But I am Love, and I was wont to be   
Alone in this fair garden, till he came   
Unasked by night; I am true Love, I fill   
The hearts of boy and girl with mutual flame.'  
Then sighing, said the other, 'Have thy will,   
I am the Love that dare not speak its name.'

**(Two Loves -** **Lord Alfred Douglas – 1984)**

**\- - -**

Levi has never explained the purpose of his art to anyone.He’s never needed to, nor wanted to.He’s never admitted that the black humanoid-cat represents himself.That the imagery starkly, and somewhat angrily confronts all the injustices he’s seen, and he’s experienced.Nor has he ever admitted that there’s also a hidden sexuality to his work.An expression of his inner desires.Sometimes he can barely admit this to himself.

 

\- - -

 

As November rolls into December, Levi proves to be just as prolific as ever.Characterless, tawdry spaces become coloured, beautified.He is frenetic.His inspiration is renewed, but something too has shifted.He introduces a new motif to his art – and different themes begin to emerge.Themes and a motif that begin to dominate his previously indomitable self-representation.

 

A tree.Ice blue in colour.With far-reaching roots, with broad, solid branches and which casts an all-encompassing shadow. In the first piece - it starts as a seed, borne from the embers of a dying world.As the tree propagates, it surpasses Levi’s own hegemony.There is a distinct, and asymmetrical duality between the now two protagonists, it engenders a sense of reliance. Soon themes of protection and chaste temptation emerge.The cat becomes further grounded by the presence of the tree.

 

There remains a surrealness to Levi’s work.Its true purpose is lodged purely in Levi’s imagination, fixed in his dreams, which are increasingly filled with untamed eroticism.Dreams rife with co-dependent desire, of sexual awakening.Their co-instigator has a name – though Levi dare not speak it.

 

\- - -

 

Sometimes Levi catches glimpses of the blonde, running in the distance, focused, driven.The mornings are dark, and the fleeting glimpses become less and less frequent, as Levi races to finish his art pieces before the icy chill in the air renders him incapable.

 

\- - -

 

Levi hopes Erwin sees his new work.Furthermore, he secretly hopes Erwin recognises his own potential in the motif he has gifted him – though he’s not certain whether it’s an abstraction too far. Perhaps shared understanding can only come from shared desires ...

 


	11. Art Imitating Life (Part 11)

Erwin notes Levi’s new art pieces with great and growing interest.His art is clearly evolving, maturing.He dares to recognise himself in Levi’s new work.The blue tree - a figment of stability, of dominance, of possessiveness.The imagery arouses him.There’s a sense of illicit corruptibility in the work – an invitation, a provocation, permission.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin can no longer contain himself.He taints Levi’s latest work with his essence.Spilling himself excitedly over the vibrancy of the canvas.The vividness of Levi’s imagery burning into his psyche.His strained breath polluted by the trace of aerosol left in the boy’s wake.Art has always both emotionally, and physically moved Erwin, but never so unequivocally.He feels exhausted by its potency.

 

\- - -

 

Watching from the shadows, Levi sees Erwin masturbate over his latest artwork.The sight stimulates him, but it also scares him.He fears he’s gone too far.His art has superseded his self.It has become his identity.It has become the thing Erwin craves.The thing that arouses him. Not Levi, but his art.He’s not certain there’s a way back from here.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin recovers himself.He’s visibility shocked by his seeming entrapment.Shaking his head, he turns away from the sight of his thick, white seed dripping from the wall.He feels disgusted at himself.The boy has begun to wield some form of enchantment over him, that he seems powerless to resist.

 

But he can’t ignore his desire for Levi to work for him, to create art for him.There is something inescapable about Erwin’s ascendency over Levi.Erwin coverts the boy: both his imagination and his essence.They both know it and have known it from the very beginning.The remaining time will allow them to both accept its inevitability.

 

\- - -


	12. Art Imitating Life (Part 12)

As December marches on, and a light snowfall begins to cover the ground, Erwin doesn’t run his familiar pathways anymore, chasing the ghost of Kid A, nor does Levi leave the orphanage before dawn to produce his artwork.The two begin to accept this uneasy separation.

 

\- - -

 

Levi knows he probably has one final piece of art left in him.A piece he is saving just for Erwin. The image pervades his dreams.It envelopes him in a longing he hasn’t felt in such a long time, it feels alien to him. He knows it will be the true representation of his desires, the awakening of his soul – his final transition to adulthood.

 

\- - -

 

He’s already decided that he’ll accept Erwin’s proposition.He knows the opportunity will give him some money, that will feed and shelter him perhaps for the remainder of the winter.He’s not bothered about artistic fame, for now he’ll remain Kid A – a will-o-the-wisp, a manifestation in art.

 

\- - -

 

He suspects he might have already turned sixteen.One recurring memory from his childhood is a handful of candles lighting a dark room, a single window looking out onto a snow-covered horizon. He knows his birthday falls somewhere in December. When he arrived at St. Maria’s - a pathetic, under-nourished, crass-mouthed, unruly 5 year-old - they took pity on his heathen soul.They gifted him with the birthdate of their Lord, in a vain hope it may offer him salvation.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin busies himself purchasing a derelict warehouse on the fringes of Sina’s industrial district.It costs pennies, the seller happy to have Erwin take it off his hands.He trusts that Levi will come to him.He hopes he won’t deny him.It’s not just that he has an impatient client to placate, no.He desires to see him again.He wants to immerse himself in Levi’s act of creation.He wants to feel and see the things he does.He wants to share something unique, something unrecreatable.

 

Erwin stocks the warehouse with a vast palette of spray paint, and even provides sufficient furniture and provisions to make his artist comfortable – a mattress, a table and chairs, a well-stocked fridge.He also makes sure the bathroom facilities are in working order.He knows Levi will want a worthy canvas, and he believes the characterful walls of the warehouse will provide him thus.

 

\- - -

 

For six days they wait.


	13. Art Imitating Life (Part 13)

Christmas Eve falls on a Saturday.The orphanage staff make a surprising allowance and let Levi leave their care a day early.To be honest, they are probably as glad to see the back of him, as he is of them.By 4pm Levi has packed his meagre possessions, and is dressed in his typical black attire.  He gives the staff the finger before sprinting out of the grounds, stopping briefly to collect his art supplies from the outhouse.

 

\- - -

 

Levi clutches the folded piece of paper bearing Erwin’s address in his hand, as he navigates the streets of Sina, out of the poor district and into the suburbs.He decides not to call, or forewarn the blonde of his arrival.He hopes, as it was a weekend day that Erwin will be at home, perhaps getting ready for the seasonal festivities.

 

\- - -

 

It’s cold.The kind of cold that permeates your very being.Levi feels the cold more than most.His slight frame is bent against the icy wind, hood drawn low, eyes fixed on the pavement ahead.It’s a long walk.  A penance perhaps of a misspent youth, the last unpleasant act of a child before the transition to adulthood begins.

 

\- - -

 

He approaches a tall, austere looking property at the end of a cul-de-sac.The address matches the one written on the paper.Erwin’s home.Levi sidles up to the entrance porch, and knocks loudly.It takes a few minutes for his knock to be answered.He stands there, door open, diffuse, warm light for the interior shinning on Levi’s expectant face.

 

\- - -

 

“I’ve come to accept your proposition”.Levi says.The words are full of hope.He’s not sure whether that hope is reciprocated.He waits, the seconds weigh heavy, they begin to erode his confidence.

 

\- - -

 

Then the door opens wider, a smile lights up the blonde’s face, the invite is apparent.

 

\- - -


	14. Art Imitating Life (Part 14)

“I’m glad you came Levi”.Erwin says warmly, gesturing for Levi to enter the cosy living room, just off the entrance hallway.“Hmmm I bet you are.I’m gonna make you millions aren’t I?”Levi says flippantly.Erwin laughs at Levi’s odd-sense of self-assurance.He watches the boy as he takes a seat on the sofa, clearly making himself at home.It feels comforting to have Levi in his house, it completes something Erwin didn’t realise was incomplete until now.

 

\- - -

 

“I suppose I should wish you a Happy Birthday”.“You’re too early old man, my birthday’s tomorrow.Not that I’ve ever celebrated the day”.Levi dismisses nonchalantly. “But I suppose finally being old enough to legally smoke and fuck is something to celebrate eh?”Levi teases Erwin, but can’t help the blush that colours his own cheeks.“Hmmm I suppose so”.Erwin replies somewhat distracted.“If that’s what counts as coming-of-age nowadays”.“Hey, don’t sweat it old man.It’s not as if I’m going start sucking your dick and calling you Daddy.Unless …”.As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Levi silently chides himself, managing thankfully to stop himself mid-sentence.In shame he turns his face away, unwilling to look at Erwin’s reaction.

 

\- - -

 

After a rather uncomfortable silence, Erwin decides to speak out.“You can stay here tonight if you wish Levi, and longer, if you feel you need to.I have set you up with a studio, per se.We can head their after Christmas is over.I think you’ll find I’ve equipped it with all that you need”.“You were pretty fucking confident I’d accept your proposition then”.Levi says, mildly shocked at Erwin’s forwardness.“I’m difficult to say no to.So I’ve been told”.Erwin flashes a rye, almost flirtatious smile at Levi, before he recovers himself.“I’ll show you where you can put your things if you’d like.Then maybe cook us something for supper”.“Lead the way”.Levi says, jumping to his feet.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin leads Levi up a rather grand looking staircase, passing an inordinate number of closed doors, to a bedroom of the far-side of the corridor.It’s neat and homely.And more importantly, it’s a room all to himself.Levi hasn’t had a bedroom to himself since, well, never.He dumps his bag on the floor beside an oak wardrobe, and looks pointedly around the room.Erwin observes him amusedly from the doorway.Chirping up “there’s an en suite through that door”.“What’s an en suite?”Levi asks, moving to open the door.“Oh, a fucking bathroom.Why did you just say that old man?”Erwin can’t help but chuckle at Levi’s frankness.

 

\- - -

“Why do you persist in calling me ‘old man’ Levi?I’m only 27.When I last looked, that’s not that old”.“You’re an adult ain’t ya.An adult in a position of power.Old school … old man”.Levi replies flatly.It is clear to Erwin that Levi detests authority, and for him adults signify the source of his hatred.“You’ll be an adult tomorrow Levi.Old enough to smoke and fuck, as you so candidly put it”.“Fuck, you’re right.Getting old is officially shit!”Erwin chuckles again.“I can’t argue with that”.

 

\- - -


	15. Art Imitating Life (Part 15)

 

Christmas passes in a pleasant blur.Levi eats well, sleeps more than he’s ever slept.He converses with Erwin, they trade gentle insults, they talk philosophy and life, they quickly become content in each other’s company.

 

\- - -

 

When the time comes to visit Levi’s ‘studio’, Levi almost feels sad.He knows he’s leaving the comfort of Erwin’s home for his own space, where he’ll be alone, again.But he also knows he has a task to complete, a message to convey, a future to influence.And that thought spurs him into action.

 

\- - -

 

The studio space is perfect.The warehouse has vast walls, punctuated with wide, mainly unglazed windows.There is a small room off to the side, that Erwin has furnished as Levi’s living quarters.Levi tries to keep his mirth on the low-key, but Erwin can tell by the sparkle in his eyes that he’s provided well for Levi.That first night Levi sleeps alone, his sleep is fitful, broken.He rises before the sun and sets to work.

 

\- - -

Erwin has already played Levi the music, which his artwork will accompany.Some synth-pop bullshit.Levi doesn’t really care.Obviously there’s the money, and Erwin’s reputation on the line here – and Levi can deliver, of course he can.But he’ll do it in the only way he knows how.There is only one thing providing the inspiration for his art.He refuses in his own indomitable style to play piper to no man’s tune.Erwin’s parting words to Levi are. “Draw what you feel, what you believe.Make me proud”.

 

\- - -

 

Levi has banned Erwin from his studio between the hours of 5am and 5pm.And when he does allow him entry, he blindfolds him with one of his bandanas and leads him through the dispersed fog of aerosol fumes to his small, living quarters.Erwin’s presence dwarves the space, he often sits cross-legged on the mattress, looking decidedly uncomfortable in his stiff work apparel.He enquires how the artwork is coming along, and Levi gives him sufficient platitudes before sending him on his way.

 

\- - -

 

Levi works for five days solid.He invests all his senses into the art.He knows, if he wanted to, he could recreate the piece with his eyes closed – merely feeling his way through the graphic imagery it depicts.

 

\- - -

 

Levi negotiates a private viewing, just for Erwin on the evening of the 5th day, before the piece is unveiled to the client.When the time comes he feels nervous.The fear of rejection looms.But it’s too late to turn back - everything he is, everything he has, everything he desires, is invested in the finished piece that stands before him.

 

\- - -

 

Before his nerves get the better of him, he leads Erwin by the hand, into the warehouse, depositing him in front of the piece.Erwin gasps at the sight before him.He turns to Levi - his mouth opens to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - -
> 
> Sorry, not sorry, for the cliff-hanger!


	16. Art Imitating Life (Part 16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins the porn ...

 

\- - -

 

“Levi, is this …?”  His voice is low, and husky.

 

\- - -

 

The blue tree fills the space.Its dominance is palpable.Its primacy is immediately arousing.

 

\- - -

 

Levi hears Erwin’s breath hitch.

 

\- - -

 

The black cat lies supine, submissively at its roots.Its limbs held tight, spread-open by thick branches.Its acquiescence is delicious.

 

\- - -

 

“Is this …, is this us?”

 

\- - -

 

The tree roots mercilessly penetrate the cat’s orifices. The feline’s face holds an expression of pure carnality.

 

\- - -

 

“Yes”.Levi whispers.

 

\- - -

 

The tree’s ravaging sex is pumping the prostrate cat full of its sap.Its apparent copiousness forces it to spill-out around the raw, plundered holes. The vision is exquisitely explicit.

 

\- - -

 

“Is this …, is this what you want?”Erwin asks cautiously, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him.

 

\- - -

 

“Yes".  He replies. "It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted”.

 

\- - -

 


	17. Art Imitating Life (Part 17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues ...

Levi finds himself laid on his mattress. Erwin is above, over and around him. His massive frame covers him. Erwin’s solidity grounds Levi, without him as his anchor he feels he may float away. It’s possessive, it’s protective, it’s … “beautiful”. Erwin steals Levi’s thoughts. 

Broad, calloused hands caress his face, using his features – his nose, his eye-lids, his lips, his ears – as braille, translating the language of Levi’s desire. Erwin’s hands slip around Levi’s slim neck, and pushes down his hood. He inhales the aromatic scent of Levi’s silky hair. His breaths are fervent and sure. 

\- - -

Both work diligently and devotedly to undress each other. Touch becomes the medium of their craving. Flames ignite within Erwin. He becomes a raging torrent of fire and passion. He moves to consume Levi, the boy’s repeated sweet moans serve as fuel for his ardour. 

Erwin nips and licks at the untainted, porcelain skin – and is rewarded with the taste of innocence. Purity that swiftly bruises and blushes with the pressure of mouth and hands. 

\- - -

Levi’s nipples swell like rose buds. His soft open thighs tremble, as if shaken by a fierce tempest. His erection surges forth, as straight as an angel’s flight. He is open, he is wanting, he is perfect. Erwin is quickly subjugated by the boy’s irresistible allure. He becomes his slave, his hierodule – his only role now being to worship at the temple of the boy. Erwin desires only to give everything in servitude to him.

\- - -


	18. Art Imitating Life (Part 18)

 

When Erwin first breaches Levi with his finger, he weeps. He feels so privileged to feel inside Levi in this way. It’s so exquisite.Levi’s tiny pink hole flutters around his digit. Erwin is cautious.He uses the cadence of Levi’s moans to guide him, inching deeper into his core, feeling for the button that will set the boy aflame.When pressed, Levi’s back arches off the mattress, pushing his petite, roseate penis into Erwin’s keen, warm mouth.

 

\- - -

 

Soon another of Erwin’s fingers ventures the breach, and Levi is all but lost in the overwhelming sensation.His hole welcomes the companion, and swallows it greedily.Levi moans religiously now – it has become his mantra. It hurts Erwin to taste those sweet moans, but he’s drawn to do so all the same. Their harmoniousness pervades Erwin’s essence, as he struggles to deny their true union any longer.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin's cock is aching for that tight warmth to envelope it.He asks the boy to permit him entry, but Levi is lost in pleasure.A nod is the only sign of his acquiescence.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin holds Levi still, his arms becoming the restraining branches of the tree.His raging erection, the root.He plunders Levi’s treasure with tender watchfulness, every twitch of emotion observed on his face.His repeated thrusts assault all of Levi’s senses.Soon the raven struggles free of Erwin’s hold, and moves to touch the place where they have become one.Each feel of Erwin’s entry and exit forms intersecting pathways in Levi’s sensory map.

\- - -

 

All too suddenly the world they have designed for themselves tilts on its axis. Levi is the first to be tipped over the apex, his virginal seed paints the canvas of Erwin’s broad chest.Erwin soon follows, his gathered momentum pushing his bounteous essence deep into Levi.

 

\- - -

 

The broad branches of Erwin’s arms hastily move to encircle Levi once more.This time it’s shelter, it’s sustenance, it’s home.

 

\- - -


	19. Art Imitating Life (Part 19)

 

It’s dark outside when Levi wakes.He’s naked, still wrapped in Erwin’s embrace.It’s comforting, but it’s not enough.

 

\- - -

 

He’s gained much in the last two months.Feelings he never knew could exist. And last night - experiencing the beauty of sexual union in the most breath-taking way.

 

He’s lost much too though.Kid A is officially dead.His inspiration exhausted.His artistic mission unable to endure without the original purpose that powered it.

 

\- - -

 

He needs to leave.Re-invent himself, in a new place where he’ll be unknown again.Familiarity is dangerous, it forces him to lower his defences.It leaves him vulnerable.It’s too risky.

 

But something tugs at his resolve.It’s not strong enough to hold him here, but it’s strong enough that he’ll feel it’s loss when he goes.It’s Erwin, he recognises that now – Erwin who grounds him, Erwin who nurtures him, Erwin who has seen inside him.

 

\- - -

 

He eases himself away from Erwin’s hold. Packing his new life into a single bag.He dares to look one last time at the culmination of all his desires – Erwin’s naked form spread-out on the mattress, the artwork blazing down at him from the warehouse wall.It all means something different now – now his longing has been sated – he barely recognises the child that once dreamt those dreams, that once felt such longing.

 

Levi leaves, and he doesn’t look back.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin wakes with the sun-rise.The interior of the warehouse is cold, so is the empty space beside him.He is alone.Levi has gone.

 

\- - -

 

A hastily, scrawled note is laid on the vacant pillow.Erwin reads it though sleepy eyes.

 

“Use any of my art in whatever way you wish.

It represents my loss of innocence, and that will always belong to you”. _Kid A._

 

\- - -

 

Erwin instinctively realises his mistake.He used Levi, for his art. He equated Levi to his art.But, oh, the boy was so much more than that.He had so much more to offer.But Erwin had been blinkered.He’d been a fool.

 

\- - -

 

He suspects he’ll never see Levi again.All he has now is his art.The visual representation of the boy's loss of innocence.

 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and an epilogue to follow.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	20. Art Imitating Life (Part 20)

Erwin spends every moment of his free time documenting all 25 of Levi’s pieces.  It becomes his obsession.  He wants to prove to the world that the boy existed, that he left this most magical legacy, encapsulated in his wondrous images.  He refuses to gift any of them to Armin Alert, and The 104th Corps.  This causes some contractual problems of course, but he manages to overcome them.  He has another plan for Levi’s work.  A plan that will immortalise Kid A amongst the Street Art greats.

 

\- - -

 

As Erwin walks around Sina’s industrial sector, he inevitably follows Levi’s ghost.  He is everywhere, and nowhere.  Erwin tries to imagine the boy treading the ground of his new home, a new city, with fresh, untouched canvases ready to bare the work of the artist.  He smiles fondly.  He misses him, he yearns for him, of course he does, he can’t ignore this now, his passion for the boy runs deep.  But at least he has his art, and that’s something – it’s not everything though, but it’s something.  Erwin is confident that through bringing his art to the masses Kid A will live in-perpetuity.  Kid A - the boy that wanted and gave, will be shared with the world.

 

\- - -

 

He saves Levi’s 26th, and final piece purely for himself.  It’s an intimately, private piece that Erwin is unwilling to share with anyone.  He knows he’ll hold onto the warehouse until old age takes him, or the building crumbles to the ground – whichever comes first. 

 

\- - -

 

The documented images of Kid A’s art are to form a publication, entitled _Art and the Loss of Innocence._ It will be a memoir, of sorts, of a childhood lost, of pain, and forfeiture, and of redemption and love.  It helps Erwin come to terms with his own loss.  But it doesn’t heal his broken heart.  It doesn’t quieten his mind.  It doesn’t sate his yearning.

 

\- - -

 

Months pass.Erwin remains incomplete.Levi’s art isn’t enough.It never was.

 

\- - -

 

With his best-selling publication detailing the work of Kid A, Erwin Smith becomes an unwitting aficionado of Street Art.He hears of a new artist, having recently surfaced in Trost.He has book signing responsibilities in the area, so he’s free to check-out this new artist at his leisure.

 

\- - -

_ He LeAves _

 

The artist apparently creates rather spiritualistic pieces – commonly showing human features transmuting, inventively into botanics – most frequently than not, into trees.A sense of familiarity strikes at Erwin, but he supresses any hope.It hurts to hope.He’s hurt for months.

 

\- - -


	21. Art Imitating Life (Part 21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And still the chapters keep coming ... (oops)

 

Levi is reinvented.His art is whole again.In a different guise, obviously, but still whole.But Levi isn’t.

 

\- - -

 

He treads new streets until they become as familiar as the old ones.He fills his senses with other familiar things – his soft cotton bandana brushing against his face, the toxicity of his aerosols filling his lungs, the roughness of the brick canvas under his finger-tips.He knows relishing in these feelings is a vain attempt to bury other more dominant sensory memories.Those that threaten to overwhelm him, if he lets them.Erwin’s mouth nipping at his skin, his tongue stroking him to hardness, his cock filling his very being, his release piercing his core.

 

\- - -

 

Levi’s art denotes the preciousness of their union.Only art can represent what he truly feels.Levi knows he is no-longer complete without Erwin, and probably never will be.The transformation Levi has experienced is depicted unmistakeably in his imagery.He knows only one observer will ever recognise the missive.But Erwin resides far away.He is lost in the world of Kid A.Maybe he doesn’t belong in this reinvented world, this uncertain world of Levi’s adulthood.Maybe Levi was right to leave both Erwin and Kid A behind.

 

\- - -

 

Levi learns that Erwin has immortalised Kid A’s art.In a rather glossy publication by all accounts.He discovers this accidentally, but somehow it doesn’t surprise him.Erwin was always fixated with his art.Levi recalls the day Erwin masturbated over his art.Levi wonders whether Erwin ever wanted Levi, or just his art.Levi always wanted Erwin, just Erwin.He even told him so – “the only thing I’ve ever wanted”.But Erwin didn’t listen, not really.Was he unwilling to hear?Erwin only ever responded to what Levi conveyed to him through his art.

 

\- - -


	22. Art Imitating Life (Part 22)

 

Erwin surreptitiously enquires about the Street Artist – _He LeAves_ – as he is finishing his book signing.He is directed to the run-down, derelict west-side of Trost – a worn-out cityscape that once would have been the perfect playground for Kid A.

 

\- - -

 

It takes Erwin half-an-hour to find the first image.It depicts a pair of small, childlike hands, the fingers rooted to the ground.The roots permeating deep into the otherwise barren soil.The whole image is colourless – using tonal black, grey and whites.Despite its apparent groundedness, it seems devoid of emotion.There’s a sombreness in its maturity.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin knows instinctively that it’s Levi’s work.But he fears he might no longer be the Levi he once knew.

 

\- - -

 

\- - -

 

Levi knows, deep-down, it’s only a matter of time before Erwin encounters his new artistic incarnation.He waits.It’s not as if he has anything better to do.As spring turns into summer, the blonde appears.He stands, almost critically, regarding the work of _He LeAves_.He studies one particular piece for what seems like eons, his expression seemingly unmoved by the imagery.As he turns away from the image Levi catches sight of those bright, cerulean blues – the only colour that he’s seen in months.And then he’s gone.

 

\- - -

 

The next day Levi sees the blonde again.It’s just before dawn, he’s running.Something is too familiar about this.For a moment Levi thinks he’s back in Sina, that he’s still Kid A, that he still has something Erwin is desperately seeking for.Then he remembers – he gave Erwin everything he already had.And he still had to leave.

 

\- - -

 

The third sighting of Erwin is unexpected.He actually bumps into him in the street.It’s not planned, Levi instantly regrets not paying sufficient attention.He’s dreaded this moment, and fantasised about it, in equal measure.When grey meets blue he realises he can’t hide anymore.And he finally accepts he doesn’t want to be lost, he wants to be found.

 

\- - -


	23. Art Imitating Life (Part 23)

 

The tendrils of unbridled desire wrap around Levi, temporarily immobilising him.Quickly those tendrils form rhizomatic tributaries, systematically reclaiming the wasteland of his soul, repossessing it with verdurousness – fecundity that makes both his heart and his cock ache.The immediacy of the transformation anchors him in that moment, but uproots all his sensibilities, save one - want.Erwin becomes everything he needs to breathe, to live, to be.

 

\- - -

 

Erwin reaches out to touch him.A mere brush of Erwin’s hand against Levi’s cheek.The contact ignites the coils that loop within and around Levi – the roots that unfathomably, lash his soul to Erwin’s, smoulder and begin fuse.

 

\- - -

 

“You left”.Erwin whispers.His trembling hand belies the forwardness of his statement.

“I left the part of me you wanted”.Levi replies, hurting so damn much, but holding the gaze of those blazing blue eyes all the same.“I hear you used it well”.

“I tried to find you …”Erwin begins, solemnly. He tries to drop his gaze, but Levi’s hand cups his chin and holds it firm. “I tried to find you in your work”.

“And did you?”Levi dares to ask, searching those pained blue eyes for his answer.

“No”.Erwin shakes his head regrettably.“But I searched all the same”.

 

\- - -

 

“Are you finished?”Erwin asks Levi, breaking the brief pause they both evidently needed to process Erwin’s admission.Levi’s expression quickly flashes to confusion.

“Finished?”He enquires, hoping the blonde will elaborate.

“What you came here to do?”

“Yes”.

 

\- - -

 

“Are you finished?”Levi bravely bounces Erwin’s own question back at him.

This time it is Erwin’s face that displays confusion.“Finished?”

“Searching for me in all the wrong places?”

“Yes”.

 

\- - -

 

“Are you ready?”Erwin asks tentatively.

The cryptic back-and-forth questioning only serving to validate all their fears and tensions.

“For what?”

“To come back to me?”

“Yes”.Levi finds his expression becomes steadfast.He is ready.He’s always been ready.

“I told you, you were all I’d ever wanted.But you weren’t listening”.

 

\- - -

 

“I’m listening now”.

“So are you ready?”Levi enquires pointedly, shifting nervously on his feet.

“Yes”.Erwin moves his face close to Levi’s ear and whispers “I will make you my life’s work”.

Levi turns his face to meet the warmth of Erwin’s, he presses his reply into his soft, smiling lips “and you’ll continue to be mine”.

 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left now.  
> I'd love to hear what you think, especially as this fic is a departure from my usual style.


	24. Art Imitating Life (Epilogue)

 

To Erwin, Levi is the most precious of gifts.And he takes every opportunity to shower him with the adoration he deserves.

As soon as they return to Sina, they become lost in a torrent of desire.They fuck with fervency. Their hunger for each other is all consuming, it blazes, unendingly. They sate each other’s desires over and over and over again.

They emerge re-fashioned, forged in the flames of their never-ending unity.

 

\- - -

 

The boy has the ability to take, and from every encounter, he takes all he needs from Erwin.

But Levi’s capacity to give is much greater.And he gives effortlessly, unconditionally and absolutely.

Erwin is captivated.

 

By the way his soft skin flushes under Erwin’s loving gaze.

By the way his breath hitches and quickens at the merest of touches.

By the way his slender lips part to accept Erwin’s explorations.

By the way his legs open with explicit invitation.

By the way his cock glistens with unadulterated desire.

 

\- - -

 

His filthy words solicit, encourage and devastate.

His creative hands appraise, arouse and overwhelm.

His eager mouth is consuming. His stormy gaze, covetous.His youthful energy, unrelenting. 

His love, unbounded.

 

**\- - -**

 

With some of the royalties from his publication, Erwin buys a lodge, hidden in the depths of an untamed forest.

He guides Levi by the hand, criss-crossing through a vast, network of tree-lined aisles, until they reach a clearing.The low autumn sun heats the supple ground beneath them, which is strewn with a palette of leaves and the most delicate of florae.

Erwin positions Levi reverently and oh so tenderly, against this vivid mattress of mother nature.Under the dappled shade of single tree.

The boy’s raven hair feathers against its roots.The effervescence of his eyes steals Erwin’s breath, and stills his heart.

 

\- - -

 

It is here at this alter where Erwin enacts his worship and proclaims the total sum of his love.

He breathes the words that merge their souls together, into Levi’s expectant mouth.

Their hands interlace, limbs entwine, breaths and heart-beats synchronize, bodies unite.

Erwin surpasses the furthest reaches of Levi’s pleasure points. He is everywhere Levi wants and needs him to be.It is pure decadence. They are soon lost together in the intensity of their love-making.

The consecration of their glorious union is forever tied to this Eden.

They are forever one.

They exist simultaneously in both time and space.They are bound to the turning of the earth, the movements of heavens and everything in-between.They are eternal in their love.

 

\- - -

 

As art is primordially eternal, so is life, and more so love.Their love.

 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finally finished.  
> My first attempt of writing purely 'off-the-cuff'.  
> I'm not sure I'm totally happy with the result - but I am bowled away with the 500+ hits, and 40+ kudos this fic has received in a mere 4 days!  
> Thank you so much. Your feedback means everything. It sustains me.  
> There will be more Eruri fics (of course) and long-overdue updates on my unfinished fics very soon.
> 
> Lots more in the pipeline, so please stay interested, and I'll try and meet your needs and expectations.  
> Suggestions always welcome.  
> Big Love.


End file.
